


Dans le local du club de littérature - TanaEnno

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Please, hold me sensei [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Hellou hellou, je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai travaillé sur d'autres projets qui m'ont faite office de défis persos donc me voici de retour avec un OS de Please hold me sensei. Merci Nanouluce et sandou01 pour vos reviews (je ne les ai pas reçues en alerte mais j'ai pu les lire via mon profil). J'ai découvert le SugaTana par le biais d'extraits de doujins et je me suis inspirée des headcanons présents dedans pour la manière de dépeindre les persos. Maintenant, place au OS.Note du jour : au Japon, le petit déjeuner est composé de riz avec des légumes grillés ou saumurés et du poisson grillé (ou une omelette), le tout séparement et avec comme boisson un bol de thé vert, chaud ou froid. Par contre, si vous trouvez que vous attendez trop pour les fics, prévenez-moi. Bonne lecture. :)





	Dans le local du club de littérature - TanaEnno

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou, je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai travaillé sur d'autres projets qui m'ont faite office de défis persos donc me voici de retour avec un OS de Please hold me sensei. Merci Nanouluce et sandou01 pour vos reviews (je ne les ai pas reçues en alerte mais j'ai pu les lire via mon profil). J'ai découvert le SugaTana par le biais d'extraits de doujins et je me suis inspirée des headcanons présents dedans pour la manière de dépeindre les persos. Maintenant, place au OS.
> 
> Note du jour : au Japon, le petit déjeuner est composé de riz avec des légumes grillés ou saumurés et du poisson grillé (ou une omelette), le tout séparement et avec comme boisson un bol de thé vert, chaud ou froid. Par contre, si vous trouvez que vous attendez trop pour les fics, prévenez-moi. Bonne lecture. :)

Quand il était au collège, Ryûnosuke Tanaka avait filé un mauvais coton : ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde et sa grande soeur s'était donc occupée de lui depuis alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans en alternant sa vie de lycéenne et un mi-temps. Ainsi, Ryûnosuke s'était retrouvé le plus souvent seul et, ne sachant trop quoi faire en plus de ses études qu'il trouvait barbant, il avait fréquenté les mauvaises personnes et fait partie d'un gang en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Nishinoya.

Bien entendu, Saeko l'avait eu mal et avait passé le plus clair de son temps à le corriger mais malheureusement, durant cette période de sa vie où Ryu avait cruellement manqué de repères, la blonde n'avait pu veillé sur lui comme il le fallait. Leur famille n'avait pas voulu d'eux, son oncle lui avait bien fait comprendre à l'enterrement de leurs parents que Ryu et elle seraient un fardeau.

Elle comprenait donc ce qui poussait Ryûnosuke à autant se rebeller contre la moindre forme d'autorité. Puis, lorsqu'il était entré au lycée, Saeko avait découvert que son frère s'était assagi : il avait découvert que le chef du gang dont il avait été membre, un certain Kuroo, s'était décidé à se ranger et il avait même intégré un club intellectuel en plus de celui de volley.

La jeune femme ne remercierait jamais Sawamura-sensei et Ennoshita-sensei d'avoir donné une chance à Ryu alors qu'elle fut sur le point de craquer. Maintenant leur vie à la maison était plus calme et son frère l'assistait beaucoup en faisant la cuisine quand elle rentrait, le ménage afin qu'elle ne s'épuise pas davantage et même en lui faisant les courses quand elle était trop prise par son travail.

Saeko partit donc très tôt le matin en prenant le bentô que son frère lui avait si gentiment préparé avant de sortir du petit appartement où ils vivaient tous deux pour travailler. Ryûnosuke se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard en s'étirant sur son futon. Il n'était pas trop du matin mais il ne voulait pas être en retard au lycée, il avait promis à sa soeur d'avoir un comportement exemplaire.

Le jeune homme n'était pas certes pas un des meilleurs élèves du bahut mais ses notes restaient dans la moyenne. Ryûnosuke ne se cachait pas non plus qu'au fond de lui, il se reprochait d'avoir causé tant de tracas à sa grande soeur alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'il eut une vie décente. Il se rattrapait donc du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le lycéen se leva donc et troqua son bas de pyjama contre son uniforme non sans publier de passer dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu puis il partit dans la cuisine.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant que Saeko avait déjà préparé son petit-déjeûner avant de partir au boulot. Merci, grande soeur, pensa-t-il en se mettant à table. Ryûnosuke croqua dans le poisson grillé encore tiède en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire au lycée.

Il y avait une réunion au club de littérature cet après-midi et son coeur frémissait d'impatience rien qu'à cette pensée.

Pendant ce temps, Chikara Ennoshita, professeur de littérature contemporaine, se rendit dans son lieu de travail en prenant le métro. Le noiraud habitait relativement loin du secteur et même si le trajet était un peu long, Ennoshita-sensei ne regrettait pas de travailler dans cet établissement, même s'il déplorait l'attitude du proviseur. En ce sens, il respectait davantage le proviseur-adjoint, Akaashi-san mais bon, Chikara adorait enseigner et faire connaitre aux élèves des oeuvres littéraires tout en leur apprenant les subtilités de la langue japonaise.

Bien qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre dans les couloirs les élèves se plaindre de sa sévérité bien que son collègue Tsukishima fut celui qui était le plus criblé de reproches. L'enseignant entra dans le batiment et se rendit dans la salle des enseignants où il croisa Kageyama assis à son bureau en train de vérifier son planning. "Bonjour, Kageyama? Ça va?"

Le professeur d'éducation physique et sportive leva les yeux vers lui avant d'hocher la tête. "Tout se passe bien, maintenant." Chikara lui adressa un petit sourire. Il était au courant de sa convocation chez le proviseur-adjoint Akaashi et il fut soulagé de voir que son collègue n'avait pas eu de blâmes. Kageyama n'avait que deux années d'ancienneté, contrairement à lui qui enseignait depuis plus longtemps.

Ennoshita-sensei fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand Tsukishima arriva dans la pièce. Oh oh. Comme à son habitude, Chikara désamorça la tension qui commençait à être présente dans l'air avant que Kageyama et le blond ne se disputent. Sugawara n'était pas encore arrivé donc c'était à lui de le faire. "Bonjour, Tsukishima. Je suppose que tu veux un café avant de commencer les cours, fit-il dans le but de le détourner d'une éventuelle provocation.

Tsukishima opina de la tête quand Kageyama mit de l'huile sur le feu : "C'est vrai que tu donnes des cours particuliers à Hinata, Tsukishima?, demanda Kageyama d'une voix lourde de menaces.

\- Si je te réponds par l'affirmative, tu feras quoi, majesté?, le nargua Tsukishima avec un sourire narquois.

Et voilà qu'ils recommencent. Chikara s'apprêta à stopper la querelle mais il fut dévancer pzr leur collègue bibliothécaire qui entra dans la salle en compagnie de Sugawara. "Ça suffit, vous deux, gronda Sawamura en les fusillant du regard, vous agissez comme des écoliers."

Tsukishima et Kageyama se calmèrent aussi sec en se renfrognant. "Ennoshita, ajouta Daichi en le rejoignant, je voulais savoir si c'était toujours bon pour la réunion de club de littérature audiovisuelle cet après-midi. Comme ça, je réserverai la bibliothèque.

\- La réunion a toujours lieu, Daichi-san, répondit gentiment Chikara en servant une tasse de café à Tsukishima, et merci de m'avoir envoyé les livres de la liste que je t'ai donné. Nous n'aurons pas à fureter les rayons.

\- De rien, j'ai fait mon boulot, déclara Daichi avec un grand sourire, bon, je vais à la bibliothèque."Chikara le regarda partir avant de bavarder un peu avec Sugawara qui l'avait ensuite salué. Gérer le club de littérature audiovisuelle était son moment préféré de la journée surtout avec celui qui s'était proclamé son assistant.

Ryûnosuke sortit de la salle de classe tout guilleret en fin d'après-midi. Il avait même supporté les cours de Tsukki (qui avait remplacé leur prof de maths) en pensant aux activités du club. Le lycéen partit donc en direction de la bibliothèque où l'attendirent Ennoshita-sensei et ses camarades rats de bibliothèque et cinéphiles. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je fasse partie de ce genre de club, se dit-il en saluant les membres, à l'époque, j'aurais certainement maltraité ceux qui en feraient partie.

Quand il était arrivé au lycée, Ryûnosuke avait découvert que l'ancien chef de la bande, Kuroo, avait changé. Evidemment, ça l'avait révolté et il avait tenté de monter une bande lui-même avant d'être recadré par Sawamura-sensei. Celui-ci avait alors proposé un ultimatum. "Soit tu entres dans un club, soit tu es renvoyé." Ennoshita-sensei avait renchérit en lui disant de penser à sa soeur et à tout ce qu'elle endurait à cause de lui.

Ryûnosuke avait alors compris les conséquences de ses actes. Non seulement, il jouait avec son avenir en faisant ça mais en plus son entourage en patissait. Depuis, le jeune homme était redevable à ces deux professeurs de lui avoir ouvert les yeux... Par contre, il avait un gros problème, maintenant. "Ah, voilà Ennoshita-sensei, interpela le président du club de littérature et libero du club de volley, un élève de seconde du nom de Shibayama, bonjour.

\- La réunion se passe bien?, questionna Chikara avec un doux sourire.

\- Très bien, répondit Yûki, on discute au sujet du choix de la future adaptation cinématographique à voir. Vous avez une idée?"

Ennoshita réfléchit un moment avant de répondre : "Je pense que mes goûts sont un peu démodés, déclara-t-il avant de s'adresser à Tanaka, et toi, Tanaka? As-tu quelque chose en tête?"

Ryûnosuke sursauta en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir. La présence d'Ennoshita-sensei lui faisait toujours cet effet, son coeur se réchauffait à chaque fois qu'il regardait son sourire serein. "Euuuh, j'aime bien l'histoire des Trois Royaumes, répondit-il en se grattant la tête avec embarras. Les autres élèves allaient certainement se moquer de lui sauf qu'ils le félicitèrent à la place. "Mais c'est une bonne idée, Tanaka, fit Yûki avec un grand sourire, ça nous fera un film épique à voir.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'arrête pas de regarder des films d'auteur, ces derniers temps, renchérit son ami Kinoshita, ça nous changera un peu."

Ryûnosuke fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait de flop avec son choix. Il bavarda ensuite avec Shibayama au sujet du dvd qu'il amènerait sans se rendre compte du regard bienveillant d'Ennoshita-sensei sur lui. Chikara était heureux de voir Tanaka prendre ses marques dans le club qu'il supervisait.

Kageyama lui avait confié qu'il avait aussi sympathisé avec les joueurs de l'équipe de volley (le fait que Kuroo fut le vice-capitaine y avait grandement contribué, d'ailleurs). En tous cas, le professeur était heureux de ce changement et surtout de voir son élève avec le sourire. Le sien s'effaça à cette pensée.

Son élève.

C'était ce que Tanaka devrait être pour lui, ils ne devaient pas transgresser la ligne qui faisait guise de déférence. Je n'aurais pas dû autant m'attacher à lui... Mais c'est trop tard. Ryûnosuke observa Ennoshita-sensei du coin de l'oeil en se demandant ce qu'il avait. C'était rare de le voir si préoccupé mais il se fit violence de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas maintenant. Ennoshita-sensei a certainement des soucis d'adulte que je ne pourrai peut-être pas comprendre, se dit-il avec une amertume qui envahissait petit à petit son coeur.

Ryûnosuke voulait le connaitre plus, partager plus de moments avec lui et il avait même envie de... Il faut que je me confie à quelqu'un, pensa-t-il en s'affalant un peu sur sa chaise. Et il connaissait la personne parfaite pour ça. Une fois la réunion du club de littérature audiovisuelle terminée, Chikara salua tous les élèves. Tanaka était d'ailleurs le premier à sortir à son grand étonnement. Il a l'air bien pressé, remarqua-t-il en le regardant partir avec empressement.

Le professeur attendit que tous les membres du club eurent quitté la bibliothèque pour la fermer, Sawamura lui ayant passé les clés. C'est mieux ainsi, pensa Chikara en partant dans la salle des professeurs pour poser la feuille de présence du club, j'aurais été mal à l'aise si Tanaka serait resté seul avec moi.

Ryûnosuke arriva chez lui un peu lessivé. L'appart' qu'il partageait avec sa soeur n'était pas trop loin du lycée mais il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Ennoshita-sensei et à ce qu'il devait faire. Son conflit intérieur se résumait à devait-il se confesser ou non? Toutefois, il fut coupé de ses réflexions par la vue d'une Saeko plus qu'heureuse. Elle avait même acheté des sushis pour diner. "Allez, Ryu. Installe-toi, déclara la blonde en mettant la table, tu vas te régaler."

Je préfère plutôt les pains melons mais bon... "Attends que je range mes affaires et j'arrive, fit Ryûnosuke en partant dans sa chambre. Il en profita pour sortir son DVD des Trois Royaumes pour la séance de visionnage. Ça lui faisait penser qu'Ennoshita-sensei et lui regardaient toujours les films à voir en avance dans le local avant de les présenter aux autres membres du club. Et zut, j'avais oublié ce détail, comment je vais fai..."Ryu, cria sa soeur depuis la cuisine, c'est l'heure de manger.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive, s'empressa de répondre son frère cadet en sortant de sa chambre, désolé."

Il repartit dans la cuisine où sa soeur l'attendait puis se mit à table. Tiens, elle a acheté de la bière plus chère, remarqua-t-il en regardant la marque présente sur la cannette. "Bon appétit, déclarèrent-ils tout joyeusement avant de déguster les sushis, délicieux, s'émerveilla ensuite Saeko en croquant dans un sushi, mais ça a meilleur goût avec la bière, ajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgée de sa canette quand son frère lui posa une question :"Je te trouve bien contente ce soir, constata-t-il en mangeant un maki, tu as eu une augmentation?

\- Mieux que ça, Ryu, répondit le blonde avec un grand sourire, un petit ami."

Ryûnosuke manqua de s'étrangler en entendant la nouvelle. "Quoi?

\- T'inquiète, la rassura-t-il ensuite, c'est un de mes collègues et il a une bonne situation. Son frère bosse d'ailleurs dans ton lycée. Tu dois le connaitre, c'est Tsukishima-sensei.

\- Attends, fit nerveusement son frère en assimilant tant bien que mal l'information, tu es en train de me dire que tu sors avec le frère de Tsukki? Le prof de maths binoclard super sadique?

\- Oui mais Aki est une bonne pâte, affirma Saeko avant de poursuivre d'un air rêveur, les joues rosies par une timidité fort déplacée venant d'elle, c'est un vrai gentleman. Je te le présenterai un jour."

Ouah, il doit avoir vraiment fait de l'effet à Saeko pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça... Si elle est heureuse, je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus. "Je suis content pour toi, grande soeur. Tu le mérites.

\- Merci Ryu mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu le rencontres. Ton avis compte pour moi, tu sais?" Saeko continuait de lui faire confiance après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Rien que ça l'émut autant que ça le fit se sentir coupable. "Merci à toi, Saeko." Je ne mérite pas d'être ton frère. Il choisit cependant de ne rien dire et de continuer à bavarder avec la blonde pendant le diner.

Après avoir fini de faire la vaisselle, Ryûnosuke partit dans sa chambre en attendant que sa soeur eut fini de prendre son bain afin de prendre le sien ensuite. Il s'aperçut que son meilleur ami lui avait laissé un message sur son téléphone portable posé sur son chevet. "Ah, c'est Noya-san, fit-il en prenant son portable pour le rappeler, il doit être au dortoir à l'heure qu'il est... Salut, Noya-san, dit-il ensuite en entendant son ami décrocher, ça roule au lycée pour garçons?" Ses parents avaient décidé de l'inscrire dans un lycée privé réservé aux garçons en pensant qu'il se recadrerait ainsi mais connaissant le caractère de Nishinoya, ce serait lebgenre de chose qui le révolterait. Ceci dit, son camarade avait l'air d'aller bien. "Tout baigne. Les gars sont sympas là-bas et les cours ne sont pas si durs... Bon, j'ai un tuteur aussi, ça aide. A part ça, j'ai aussi quelqu'un en vue.

\- T'as abandonné le plan drague sur Shimizu?, le taquina Tanaka. Nishinoya avait été subjugué par la beauté de l'élève de terminale un jour où il était passé le voir dans son lycée. Lui aussi d'ailleurs mais le fait de l'avoir vue en train d'embrasser Michimiya-sensei dans la salle de classe alors qu'il n'y avait personne l'avait découragé.

\- J'ai flashé sur le prof mignon de l'école maternelle juste en face de mon lycée. Il s'appelle Yamaguchi et justement, c'est lui le tuteur dont je t'ai parlé."

Contrairement à lui, Noya-san ne s'était jamais caché que les garçons l'attiraient autant que les filles. "Tu sais que c'est un professeur, non? Et un adulte.

\- Et alors, Ryu?, s'enquit Nishinoya de l'autre coté du combiné, tu sais que je suis du genre à ne pas me prendre la tête, Ryûnosuke poussa un discret soupir avant d'entendre, et toi, au fait? Tu ne t'es pas encore confessé à ton prof de littérature?

\- Non parce que moi, je réfléchis avant d'agir, rétorqua Ryûnosuke avec un petit rire, euh bon, je le fais quelquefois mais je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis à Ennoshita-sensei.

\- Ben parles-en quand même avec lui, ça coute rien, insista Yû, et n'oublie pas de prendre ce qu'il faut pour tu sais quoi.

\- Oh, c'est bon, se renfrogna Ryu en rougissant, Kuroo et toi m'avez déjà assez expliqué les bases au collège." Leur ancien chef de gang appréciait la gent masculine et l'avait toujoirs assumé. "En tous cas, merci Noya-san.

\- Pas de quoi, Ryu, déclara Yû en riant légèrement, je suis content que ça se passe bien de ton coté.

\- Et moi aussi du tien, déclara Ryûnosuke, bonne soirée, Ryu.

\- Bonne soirée, Noya-san."

Yû raccrocha en même temps qu'il ferma le clapet de son portable. Ryûnosuke s'affala sur le lit en pensant aux mots de son ami. "Qui tente rien n'a rien, hein?" Il tiendrait compte de son conseil.

La semaine suivante, ni Ryûnosuke, ni Chikara ne purent se voir à cause de cours et des activités au club de volley pour l'un et du travail de l'autre. Cela permit au lycéen de réfléchir à la manière d'aborder le sujet quand ils visionneraient le film dans le local. Il observait de temps en temps la façon décontractée qu'avait Kuroo d'intéragir avec Daichi-san quand il passait à la nbibliothèque. Mouais, je ne pourrai pas être aussi rentre-dedans que Noya-san et lui. En tous cas, Ryûnosuke prit donc la décision qu'il aviserait à ce moment-là.

Le jour J, Ennoshita se rendit au local et en profita pour ouvrir la fenêtre dans le but d'aérer un peu. Les membres du club de littérature audiovisuelle ne s'étaient pas réunis ici durant la semaine afin de lire les Trois Royaumes dont l'histoire ne comptait pas moins de trois gros tomes. Comme Tanaka les avait déjà lu, il en était exempt.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il regardait le film avec lui. Le professeur anticipait le moment où ils seraient tous les deux seuls même s'il avait conscience que ce genre de sentiment n'était pas bon aussi bien pour lui que pour l'objet de son affection. Tanaka arriva quelques instants plus tard. "Me voilà, Ennoshita-sensei, se présenta-t-il en posant son sac pour sortir son dvd, j'ai aussi quelques pains melons, si vous en voulez.

\- C'est gentil, le remercia Chikara en fermant la fenêtre puis le store, les cours se sont bien passés?

\- Tranquille, répondit Ryûnosuke en s'installant après avoir allumé la télé et mis le dvd dans le lecteur, et je ne me suis pas dormi une seule fois."

Le noiraud lui sourit en s'asseyant à coté de lui. "Tant mieux, j'avais peur". Le film commença au moment où Tanaka lui passa un pain melon à la crême patissière qu'il mangea avec plaisir. Ils regardèrent ensuite le film, Ryûnosuke s'efforçant de ne pas crier à la moindre scène de bataille. Il jeta des petits coups d'oeil à Ennoshita-sensei qui restait concentré durant le visionnage.

Son visage sérieux lui donnait du charme malgré tout. Bon, c'est maintenant ou jamais. L'ambiance n'était pas au romantisme mais tant pis. Chikara appuya sur pause quand il s'aperçut que Tanaka venait de lui embrasser la joue. "Tanaka, que fais-tu?

\- J'ai décidé de prendre les devants, répondit Ryûnosuke en éteignant la télévision, je vous aime, Ennoshita-sensei." Il s'empara ensuite de ses lèvres en s'attendant à ce que le professeur le rejette. A sa grande surprise, Ennoshita-sensei y répondit avec ferveur comme s'il s'était brimé depuis longtemps. Le baiser fut un peu maladroit avant de devenir plus passionnée, Chikara attirant Ryûnosuke contre lui avant de pousser un râle contre ses lèvres en sentant le corps du plus jeune contre le sien.

Le noiraud pouvait deviner combien celui-ci était athlétique au travers de ses vêtements. Il mourut d'envie de le sentir sous ses doigts mais... "Ce n'est pas bien, Ryûnosuke, murmura-t-il en le repoussant légèrement, en tant que ton professeur, je me dois d'arrêter.

\- Pourtant tu ressens la même chose que moi, non?, fit Tanaka en lui caressant la joue dans l'obscurité, alors comme le dirait un ami, ne te prends pas la tête."

Ryûnosuke partit allumer la lumière et prendre ce qui lui servirait pour la suite. En se retournant, il découvrit son professeur allongé, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Non, là je ne vais pas résister. Après avoir pris le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif, le lycéen rejoignit Ennoshita-sensei en happant de nouveau ses lèvres avant même que celui-ci ne proteste. Les résistences de Chikara partirent aux oubliettes au moment où une main s'immisça à l'intérieur de sa chemise et caressa la peau en-dessous. "Mmmm."

La chaleur de Ryûnosuke se transmit entre ses lèvres, le long de son corps, partout. Il réagissait à la moindre caresse, sentant à peine l'air frais effleurant sa peau nue après que Ryûnosuke l'eut déshabillé. Celui-ci admirait la carnation du bout des doigts en affleurant so' torse. "J'aime ta peau, murmura-t-il en mordillant la clavicule, elle est vraiment belle, poursuivit-il en alternant baisers et coups de langue sur le torse offert.

Chikara gémit de plaisir en s'étirant davantage pour lui faciliter l'accès. "Tu es encore habillé, Ryûnosuke, remarqua-t-il avant de se mordre les lèvres lorsque le plus jeune s'attarda sur un téton, mmmm, tu peux y mettre les dents, si tu veux." Ryûnosuke s'arrêta en entendant la proposition. "Ouah, je ne te savais pas comme ça." Il mordilla cependant légèrement le bourgeon de chair durci tout en le léchant. "Nnnn, Ryu..., c'est bon."

Ryûnosuke le suçota un moment avant de retirer sa bouche pour se dévêtir à son tour. "Tu t'entraines beacoup, constata Chikara en tatant le torse nu du lycéen, c'est ferme.

\- Je ne nie pas que je suis viril, se vanta Ryu avec un petit rire, mmmm, que c'est bon, gémit-il en sentant la main du professeur faire des vas et vients sur sa virilité, mais là j'en veux plus."

Il prit le tube de lubrifiant et enduisit deux de ses doigts avec. "Dis-moi si ça te gêne, déclara-t-il en écartant les jambes d'Ennoshita. Chikara hocha la tête en souriant. Ryûnosuke pouvait se montrer prévenant sous ses cotés un peu rustres.

La préparation était un peu gênante au début, le doigt de son futur amant bougeant doucement en lui, le professeur contemplait les yeux gris étrangement sérieux qui devinrent plus concentrés lors de la pénétration du deuxième doigt.

Ryûnosuke s'efforça de ne pas faire du mal à Chikara, Noya-san l'ayant prévenu pour ce genre de situation. "Aaaan, Ryu." Ce dernier s'arrêta à son gémissement avant de lui adresser un sourire taquin. "Ici?

\- Mmmm, encore..." Chikara se retint de bouger ses hanches tellement c'était bon. Ryûnosuke retira alors ses doigts et mit un préservatif en lubrifiant ensuite son membre recouvert. Le professeur savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite et cela allait être un peu douloureux. "J'y vais?, lui demanda son élève en se positionnant.

Chikara hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux face à la douleur de la pénétration. "Chikara, murmura Ryu sur le point de se retirer.

\- Non, reste en moi, s'empressa de répondre le noiraud, ça ira mieux bientôt. Continue."

Ryûnosuke continua de s'enfoncer en lui lentement puis il serra le noiraud dans ses bras une fois qu'il fut entré entièrement. "C'est bon, chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant la joue, ça va?

\- Attends encore un peu, murmura Chikara en l'enlaçant, le temps que ça passe."

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis le noiraud donna le feu vert au plus jeune en posant les mains sur ses fesses afin de les agripper légèrement. "Vas-y.

\- Oh je t'aime de plus en plus, soupira Ryûnoduke en commençant à bouger son bassin, oh, tu es chaud, Chikara."

Chikara gémit en mettant ses hanches autour des hanches de son amant, l'encourageant encore. "Accélère, Ryu." Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Le rythme fut rapide, les coups de rein puissants au point que Chikara cria, ses mains s'accrochant sur les épaules de Ryu qui le mena de plus en plus loin dans cette spirale lascive à souhait. Lui-même fut plongé dans un plaisir sans nom, la chaleur, l'étroitesse de Chikara le comprimait à un point... En regardant les yeux sombres lourds de désir, Ryûnosuke décida de faire succomber son amant en le touchant aussi bien à l'extérieur.

Le noiraud sentit le feu en lui l'envahir totalement et céda à la jouissance tandis que Ryûnosuke se déversa peu après. Il se retira ensuite en se débarassant du préservatif pour l'étreindre de nouveau en lui embrassant le front. "Qu'allons-nous faire?, se demanda le professeur bien qu'être ainsi ne le dérangeait pas.

\- J'ai encore un an à passer au bahut, non?, s'enquit Ryûnosuke en lui adressant son plus grand sourire, alors suffit juste d'être discrets."

Chikara se doutait que Ryûnoduke connaisse la définition exacte de ce mot mais... Tant pis, j'aviserai, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour l'OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à le faire. Je dois écrire sur un projet et je ferai la requête TodoDeku en même temps. A bientôt. :)


End file.
